Brolion Hyuga's life,
by Ultimate Ninja Neji
Summary: When Brolion is sent to earth, then joins the Giachi clan, then the clan is killed, Brolion is forced to join the Hyuga's, Pairs: NejixHina, HinaxOC, but only sibling love.


Ok, the beginning is a cross-over of Naruto/DBZ, but the rest is gonna be pure Naruto,

"Words"  
'Thoughts'  
Bold is Scene Changes,

Bold Italics are time changes,  
Chapter Beginning/Ending

Disclaimer: If i would own Naruto, Brolion would be in it, but he ain't, so i don't own Naruto,

Chapter 1: A New Hyuga,

Planet Vegeta, Noon, Four Months before Destruction,

Brolion, brother of broly, was bron with a weaker power level then his brother, around 3,000, he was a powerful child at that, some may say he was a harmless little child, but Brolion made his first kill when he was just 8 Months old, he would sleep far away from his brother, to make sure he can get some sleep,

"That baby is strong, for someone with a power level of only 3,000, still, his brother is stronger then him, we'll have to keep a close eye on him," Spoke the king of the saiyans, none other then King Vegeta, he was standing watch over the planet, along with his 5 Year old son, Prince Vegeta, prince vegeta wasn't like Brolioin, he wasn't as powerful as him,

"Are you sure dad?, someone with that power level at birth should be destroyed"

"Son, i know what i'm doing," but unknown to the King, Brolion would prove to be stronger then Broly, stronger then anyone would ever Imagen,

------------------------------------------------------

Planet Vegeta, Planet Capitol, 5:00 PM,

"Alright Everyone, you know what were training for!" Spoke a certain king

"TO DEFEAT FRIEZA!" Al the other ssaiyans shouted, confidence in there voices, but little did they know, that Frieza was already on his way to destroy the planet,

"King Vegeta, Frieza is heading our way," Spoke the commander, he was the one to watch the rader, for any enemy coming there way, in this case, Frieza,

"Alright, lets go!, this is what we trained for!, but just incase, prepare spacepods for other saiyans!" Spoke the King,

"Yes sir, we'll get right on it!" This time, it was a Private who spoke,

**Back in the Saiyan Nursery**Many saiyan babys were being put in space pods, but they only had enough time for 3 babys, Kakarot, Broly, and Brolion, the rest of the saiyans, were doomed, cause this was a horrible day, the near extension, of the proud race of saiyans, but, little did frieza know, 3 Saiyan Babys escaped, hopefully to planets that will make them stronger, Kakarot to Earth, Brolion Also to Earth, and Broly to who knows where,

**Outside Konoha**

Brolion's Ship crashed just outside Konoha, a young man the age of around 17 saw the crash and rushed over only to find a white large ship in the ground,

"What the?..." The young spoke as the door opened, which revealed Brolion, a young Baby,  
"Wow, good thing it's only a baby, i better get him back to the mansion" The young man then took Brolion back to his family mansion, where Brolion would soon become a amazing Ninja,

**In The Mansion**

"So, what your saying is that you found this child just outside The Village?"

"Yes Hiano, and i would like for him to become a member of our Clan...the Giachi clan" The young man spoke to his father, who was currently Meditating,

"Fine, but how can he become a member of our Clan if he can't have our Bloodline Naraka?" Hiano spoke to his son, hoping he would have a answer,

"But he does, look at his eyes, he has our Bloodline, it's like he can automattically have it, so can he become a member Father",

"I don't see why not, but you must watch over him, now go"

"Yes Hiano" Naraka spoke as he left the room, now happy that Brolion was a member of the Clan

_**6 Years Later**_

Brolion was enjoying playing in Konoha's playground, when it came the time he had to go home, he was shocked at what he saw, his Mansion, in flames, and the cause of this was by none other then Orochimaru, Brolion had tears in his eye's as his family was destroyed, but his father, was spared, and also helped Orochimaru in destroying the caln, the only thing Brolion could do now now was to run, so he ran back to the park, nearly knocking over someone, Brolion sat by a tree, crying his eyes out, until someone came to see how he was,

"Brolion?, a-are you alright?" A young girl spoke, obviously a year younger then him,

"sniff No, i'm not, my...my family is dead, all of them"

"Well, y..you could always see if my dad will let you live with me" The girl spoke and added a smile to her words,

"Thanks, your always the caring one Hinata let's go" Brolion said as they then walked off back to the Hyuga mansion, when they arrived, they walked in and was greeted by none other then Neji,

"Hey Hinata, who's this?"

"This is Brolion, m..my friend, and his family died, all of them, s..so i'm going to see i..if dad will let him be in the family"

"Cool, can i come?, i want to see Uncle anyway" Neji spoke with cheerfulness in his voice,

"Sure Neji" When they got to Hiashi, Hinata was the first to speak "Dad?, can i a..ask you something?"

"Yes Hinata, go ahead" as Hinata explained everything, Brolion would sometimes cut in to add a few things "So his family died and now you want him to join the Hyuga family?, i see no problem with that"

"Yes!" y...you hear that Brolion?" Hinata spoke with Joy in her voice, her best friend Brolion was now her Brother, but then, Brolions eye's suddenly changed from lines around his eyes to the Hyuga eyes

"Woh how did you do that Brolion?" Neji spoke reffering to the sudden change in his eyes,

"I don't know, i guess it did it on it's own"

"Well now you are a official Hyuga!" the three Hyuga's were happy now, but later, Neji would change and only Brolion and Hinata will still be the same,

-----------------------------------------------------------

Three days have passed since Brolion became a official Hyuga, everything was peaceful in Konoha, until a loud scream ruined the day, the scream came from Neji Hyuga, who had been given the branch house Curse Seal,

"Now don't forget Neji, when you are older, you must protect your younger Cousin" Hiahsi Hyuga was the one to give him the seal, the dreaded seal that no one wants,

"Yes Uncle, i understand" Neji said with a bow to show his respect, he then left Hiashi to find something to cover his forehead, yet the only thing he could find was a black cloth, 'This will cover it up' then Neji heard footsteps coming up to his room, followed by a knock,

"Hey Neji, are you alright?, we heard ya scream" Brolion said through the door as Neji opened it to let Brolion in, but wasn't surprised when he saw Hinata behind him, "I'm alright Brolion, really" but Brolion gave him a 'your lieing' look,

"Alright alright, I'm not alright, Uncle gave me this" Neji said as he took off the cloth on his head, to reveal a mark that look liked two canes, one on the left and a up-side down one on the right, and a 'X' in the middle,

"Woh, the dreaded Hyuga seal, I'm sorry it had to be put on you Neji" Brolion said as he and Hinata left the room to go to there father to get some more information on the Seal,

"You mean us main house can kill the branch house in a single hand-sign?" Brolion sounded shocked as he realised Neji could be killed at any moment,

"Yes, i'm afraid so, but it's the way of the Hyuga son, it had to be done" Hiashi spoke with a somewhat dissapointed look on his face, Neji, even though he was young, was considered a Genius, but Brolion, he was a excellent Hyuga fighter at such a young age, but what would shock Hiashi the most, would be when he became more of a excellent fighter when he was older

_**7 Years Later**_

**Ninja Academy**

Brolion and Hinata had just passed there graduation exams and were now Genins,

"Meet me back here tomorrow to know what tams you'll be on class" Iruka said while smiling to the class, the one he had high hopes for was Naruto, even though he was a trouble maker, he was a good student,

The Next day, the class arrived in there usual seats, Iruka then started calling out names for teams, but when Brolion wasn't picked for a team, he sounded quite shocked,

"What do ya mean Iruka?!, can't you just make a Four-Man team?!" "Well that is a very good idea Brolion, and this'll be the first time it happened, now who's team?" Iruka then started looking at the list, team 7 wouldn't be a good choice, so he would have to let Brolion choose, "Well Brolion, who's team would you want to be on?"

"Hmmm, there are so many choices, but i would go with my sister's team" "Well there ya have it, Brolion is now apart of Team 8, you will all meet at a certain spot tomorrow morning to meet your sensei" Brolion was actually happy to hear he would be on Hinata's team,

Next Day, 8:00 AM, team 8 were at there place they were supposed to meet there Sensei, then, Someone familiar to Brolion and Hinata appeared in front of the team,

"Hello team, my name is Kurenai Yuhi, your Jounin Sensei, now i want you all to tell me your names and what clan your in if you are in one"

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan, and this is my dog, Akamaru" Kiba said while Akamaru barked happily,

"I am Shino Aburame, of the Aburame clan" Shino was the one to never show emotions or anything,

"I..I'm Hinata H..Hyuga of the Hyuga clan" Hinata said with a slight smile,

"And i'm Brolion Hyuga, also of the Hyuga clan" Brolion knew he would get along with the team, Shino was like a part of him, and Kiba was like another part of him, "And long time no see Kurenai"

"It has been a long time hasn't it Brolion?, and you to Hinata"

"Wait, Sensei you know these two?" Kiba asked with a slight look of surprise on his face,

"You can say that, i met them and there father when they were younger, and you should know this, Brolion is a excellent fighter,"

"He is is he?, well looks like me and Akamaru got someone to train with"

"I accept your challenge Kiba, but let's do it later when we aren't on missions" Brolion said with a light chuckle, he was the one to never turn down challenges, he enjoyed them Infact,

"Alright you two, no fighting, leave that to our missions, now come with me to the training ground" Kurenai said as they left for the training ground, Brolion would train with Kiba and then Shino, then Hinata, but he would go easy on her, and after that, it would be him vs. the Sensei

**Training Grounds**

"OK, who wants to go first?"

"I will Kurenai-Sensei, i want to see how the others do" Brolion was the first to speak, so Kurenai let him go first, he would first fight Kiba,

"Ok Dog-Boy, bring it on"

"Hey!, that's it!, Akamaru!" Akamaru Barked then they did there Half-Beast clone Jutsu, Brolion look surprised at the sight of two Kiba's, the pair of Kiba's charged at Brolion, Brolion quickly stoped there a attack and Kiba was now Unconscious,

"Ok Shino, come on"

"I don't think i will fight you right now, i was the one who would do that to Kiba" Hino said while Brolion just shrugged,

"Ok then Hinata, let's go," Brolion said as they Both activated there Byakugans, the battle was getting good, since Brolion went easy on Hinata,

"Wow you two, you are quite the fighters, if it ever came to a tag-team, you two would be a good choice" Kurenai said with a slight smile, Brolion then turned and said "Thank you Sens..." But he was then knocked to the ground by Hinata when Brolion wasn't looking,

"Well Ok, training is on hold, you guy's waisted alot of time and now it's time for lunch" At the sound of lunch, Kiba awoke and was getting his food, Shino didn't want to eat, Kiba did eat alot of the food he packed, while Brolion and Hinata were eating quietly,

"You know, it amazes me that Kiba acts like a dog cause his family lives with dogs" Brolion said which made Kurenai and Hinata laugh at that,

"Hey wait, i smell something, something that smells like Brolion and Hinata" The others followed Kiba and looked through the bushes and saw Neji's Team training,

"Hey Brolion, who are they?" Kiba asked to Brolion, Brolion was about to smack Kiba for his stupidity, but stopped himself,

"The Kid in Green is Rock Lee, the female is Tenten, and the last one is my cousin Neji, and there sensei is Gai-Sensei"

"Wait, your cousin is Neji?" Kiba was shocked to here that Neji, the stone cold basterd, as Kiba would call him, is related to Brolion,

"Yes, he is,"

"Ok team, i just got word from the Hokage for our first mission, let's go!" Kurenai announced as the three then went to the Hokage's tower,

Chapter End

OK, next chapter will be there mission, and if it's a short mission, i'll get right to the Chunin exams, now R&R!.


End file.
